Enfin ils se déclarent 3 : ils se marièrent
by Dinou
Summary: Sam et Jack préparent leur mariage, mais un problème arrive !
1. Enfin ils se déclarent 3

STARGATE SG-1

Enfin ils se déclarent (3) : ils se marièrent… (1)

Auteur : Dinou

E-mail : dinou149@wanadoo.fr

Co-auteur: Vanous

E-mail : martial.vanessa@wanadoo.fr

Commentaires : Vicky ouais c moi, mes commentaires seront de cette couleur et celle de Dinou ben… laquelle tu prends? Moi je pernds celle-ci !!! ok !

E-mail : vickysg1@wanadoo.fr

Genre : romance, action, humour

Spoilers : y en quelques uns mais ce ne sont que des, allusions.

Résumé : Sam et Jack préparent leur mariage, mais un problème arrive !

Disclaimer : les personnages de la série Stargate SG-1 ne nous appartiennent pas, nous ne touchons pas d'argent et nous ne faisons que pour nous distraire et pour les fans comme nous de la série.

Note des auteurs : nous avons reçu un mail dans lequel on me demandé d'expliqué pourquoi Daniel et Janet. Donc voici la réponse : dans la saison 5, épisode " rite initiatique ", alors que Cassie tombe malade et que Janet ne va pas très bien, Daniel prend la main de Janet et la regarde intensément dans les yeux ! Voilà ze explication ! Allez bonne lecture !!!

Note des auteurs 2 : Nous avons pompé un sketch dans le spectacle d'Anthony Khavanagh, si ce dernier lit cette fic, au cas où, merci de ne pas me poursuivre en justice ! (non mais tu crois qu'il va lire notre fic!! Quoique si ça fait, un petit mail ne fait pas de mal!)

Note perso de Dinou : il y a plusieurs semaines j'ai écrit une fic avec Mizuki car nous avions appris que le personnage de Janet Fraisier mourrait dans la saison 7, mais je viens d'apprendre récemment grâce à Vicky que finalement elle ne mourrait pas car il y avait une saison 8 !!! Donc les enfants ranger vos mouchoirs ! La vie est belle !!! (pas sûre! C'est ce que j'ai lu mais avec d'autres du forum on y pige rien de rien si elle meurt ou pas Et tu ne me le dit que maintenant !!! non mais j'hallucine !!!)

PS : un conseil, juste comme ça, il vaudrait mieux avoir lu les fics précédentes pour suivre, sinon bonjour le largage !!!

****

NE PAS PUBLIER SANS NOTRE AUTORISATION !!!

Base de Cheyenne Mountain, quartiers de Sam :

J : " Sam tu t'emballes pas un peu trop ? " demanda Jack alors qu'il observait plusieurs piles de magasines dans la chambre de Sam.

S : " Absolument pas, je veux juste que tout soit parfait ! " dit Sam en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

J : " Moi aussi. Mais de toute façon pour que tout soit parfait il suffit juste que nous soyons ensemble devant le prêtre. " dit Jack sur un ton doux.

S : " Je sais… " dit Sam se réfugiant dans les bras protecteurs de son homme. " Mais c'est la première fois pour moi et je voudrais tant que ça ressemble au mariage de mes rêves ! "

J : " Ah oui ? Décris le moi. " dit Jack.

S : " Ca se déroule dans une église, mon père me conduit à l'autel, tous mes amis et ma famille sont réunis. Je m'avance vers mon futur époux que j'aime plus que tout et nous échangeons nos vœux devant tous nos proches et… "

Pendant que Sam parlait rêveuse, Jack l'écoutait attentivement, il voulait réaliser le rêve de Sam, ça devait être le mariage de ses rêves.

Et oui, Sam et Jack allait se marier, enfin mieux vaut tard que jamais, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Enfin passons. Notre Colonel préféré a demandé à son Major adoré de l'épouser le jour du mariage de Jonas et Eléa.

__

FLASH-BACK :

Pendant la réception pour le mariage de Jonas et Eléa qui se déroulait chez Jack, ce dernier avait entraîné Sam loin de la fête. Il l'avait conduite dans sa chambre qu'il avait orné de roses et de bougies pour conférer une atmosphère romantique à la pièce qui avait abrité plus d'une fois leurs ébats. Lorsque Sam entra, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux : l'atmosphère de la pièce était vraiment féerique. Jack la prit doucement dans ses bras et l'embrassa pour lui faire sentir tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Cette dernière avait répondu tout de suite à ce baiser pour bien faire comprendre à son bien aimé qu'elle l'aimait autant que lui l'aimait. Ils restèrent front contre front pendant quelques instants à profiter de la présence l'un de l'autre uniquement.

J : " Je t'aime. " lui murmura t-il doucement à l'oreille.

S : " Je t'aime aussi. " lui murmura t-elle à son tour.

J : " Dans ce cas, pourrais tu répondre à une petite question ? " lui dit il en la regardant dans les yeux.

S : " Je crois que ça peut se faire ! " dit elle en lui souriant.

J : " Bien… Que dirais tu de changer de nom ? " (quelle belle façon d'annoncer la chose! Oui !!!)

S : " Je te demande pardon ? " demanda t-elle surprise, elle ne voyait absolument pas où il venait en venir. En fait si, elle avait une idée, mais se pourrait il que ce soit ça ? " Pourquoi devrais je changer de nom ? "

J : " Je pensais, et j'espère que tu seras d'accord avec moi, que Samantha O' Neill, ou à la rigueur Samantha Carter O'Neill, serait mieux que Samantha Carter ? "

Sam le regardait incrédule. Jack, son Jack était en train de lui demander de l'épouser, mais fidèle à lui même, Jack ne le faisait pas directement.

S : " Fais la moi en décrypter, je veux être sûre que je n'ai pas mal compris ! (moi j'ai compris mais j'aimerais bien l'avoir en décrypter pour voir comment ça fait!!! T'as qu'à la mettre en veilleuse et lire !!!)_ " dit elle alors que des larmes de joie faisaient leur apparition aux coins de ses jolies yeux bleus saphirs._

J : " En clair ça donne : veux tu épouser un idiot comme moi ? "

Le sang de Sam ne fit qu'un tour quand Jack mit un genou à terre et ouvrit un écrin où se trouvait enfermer une bague en or blanc surplombé d'un saphir orné d'une couronne en diamant. Alors elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Quand elle se décolla de lui, faute de quelque chose d'insignifiant qui leur permet de rester en vie appelée communément oxygène (Dinou et ses phrases de trois mètres de long pour dire un mot: ce qui s'appelle la langue de bois ce n'est point de la langue de bois c'est de l'humour made in Dinou ! Non mais !!!)_, Jack resta interdit quelques dixièmes de secondes._

J : " Ca veut dire non ? " demanda Jack avec un sourire aux lèvres.

S : " Je crois que ça veut plutôt dire oui ! " dit elle alors que les larmes inondaient le visage de notre astrophysicienne préférée.

J : " Merci. " lui murmura t-il.

S : " De quoi ? " demanda Sam.

J : " D'accepter d'épouser un vieil idiot inculte tel que moi. "

S : " De un tu n'es pas vieux, loin de là, et tu me l'as prouvé plus d'une fois depuis que l'on est ensemble. De deux si tu étais idiot on ne serait pas ensemble. Et de trois, tu n'es pas inculte, ton truc c'est la stratégie militaire et pas les sciences. "

J : " Si tu le dis, c'est que ça doit être vrai ! "

Elle sourit et l'embrassa pour sceller leur union.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK.

Et ainsi ils préparaient leur mariage, qui était prévu cinq mois plus tard, pour être sûr que Jacob soit là.

S : " Bon, il faut encore que l'on se mette d'accord sur la liste des invités, le gâteau, le traiteur, les fleurs, l'Eglise et la salle de réception ! " (Sam qui s'emballe!! La tornade va bientôt passer mes amis! Tous aux abris !!!)

J : " Et ben, on est pas couché ! " dit Jack ce qui fit sourire Sam.

****

Base de Cheyenne Mountain, infirmerie :

Si du côté de nos tourtereaux il régnait un calme plat, ce n'était pas du tout le cas à l'autre bout de la base. Et oui… ça chauffait sec du côté de l'infirmerie…

???: " Tu devrais te reposer Janet, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé ! "

Jan : " Oh ne recommence pas, je ne suis pas en sucre que je sache, je suis seulement enceinte, Docteur Daniel Jackson !!! "

D : " Oh je t'en prie Janet… tu arrives à terme et je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à toi ou au bébé ! "

Jan : " Je sais mon chéri ! Daniel ça va aller ! Je fais ces analyses et je vais m'allonger, ça te va comme ça ? " (j'aurais juré que deux secondes plus tôt elle voulait l'étriper! C'est les hormones ! )

D : " Tu me le promets ? "

Jan : " Oui ! " lui assura sa femme.

Et oui, Janet allait accoucher d'un jour à l'autre et Daniel lui prenait la tête pour qu'elle se repose depuis qu'elle avait dépassé le sixième mois ! Et comme Janet n'est pas du genre à rester les doigts de pieds en éventail en attendant que ça se passe, on pouvait souvent entendre : " Mais tu devrais te reposer au lieu de travailler !!! " et " Tu n'es pas médecin que je sache alors va voir dans tes ruines si j'y suis !!! " C'est ti pas touchant ?!? (très touchant! Je m'en doutais !!!)

Un soldat qui entra dans l'infirmerie mit un point à ce touchant intermède.

Soldat : " Docteur Jackson ? "

Jan & D : " Oui. " Ils se regardèrent et sourirent.

Jan : " Lequel soldat ? "

Soldat : " Euh… vous madame. Le général souhaite que vous lui transmettiez le dernier bilan de SG-8. "

Jan : " Dites lui que je les lui amène dès que j'ai fini, je suis en train de faire les dernières analyses. "

Soldat : " Bien, madame. "

Le soldat sortit de l'infirmerie laissant les deux docteurs Jackson ensemble. Daniel posa délicatement une main sur le ventre rebondit de sa compagne, et, comme si le bébé avait senti la présence de son père, il donna un coup de pied. 

D : " Oh mon dieu ! C'était lui n'est ce pas ? "

Janet sourit à la question de Daniel. A chaque fois qu'il sentait bouger leur enfant, c'était comme si c'était la première fois. Mais Janet, elle, n'était pas si euphorique que ça çà chaque fois. La petite chose qu'elle portait s'amusait à lui faire mal en jouant au foot dans l'utérus de sa mère ou à faire pouette-pouette sur la vessie de Janet.

Jan : " Oui c'était le bébé. Et il est de plus en plus agité. J'aimerais bien savoir de qui il tient ça ? "

D : " De toi, qui d'autre ? "

Jan : " Ca veut dire quoi ? " dit Janet alors que la colère commençait à lui monter au visage.

??? : " Que tu es super active et que ce bébé ne peut te renier ! " dit une voix derrière eux.

C'était Cassandra qui rentrait de cours et qui avait décidé de rejoindre ses parents histoire de ne pas rester à la maison toute seule !!!

D : " Absolument ! " dit Daniel. Il regarda Cassandra en la remerciant du regard, car il avait encore faillit passer un sale quart d'heure. (un point pour Cassy qui sauve la vie de Daniel!)

Jan : " Oui, c'est sûrement ça " dit Janet peu convaincue. " Je dois terminer ces analyses pour le général, alors tout le monde dehors ! "

Daniel embrassa sa femme en caressant le ventre rond de cette dernière et partie avec Cassandra.

Depuis plusieurs jours, Janet était extrêmement susceptible. Un rien la mettait en colère et c'était souvent aux frais de Daniel, bien que Jack en prenne aussi pour son grade ! Heureusement Cassie veillait au grain pour éviter tout d'abord que ça mère ne s'énerve pour rien, mais aussi pour que Jack et surtout Daniel évitent de se faire tuer à coup de scalpel et de seringues par Janet.

C : " Je t'avais dit de faire attention à tes paroles ! Bon sang papa, tu veux qu'elle te scalpe ou quoi ? "dit Cassie à Daniel.

Cassandra avait accepté l'archéologue comme son père, bien qu'elle soit toujours très proche de Jack, le "bon sang" en était la preuve…

D : " J'y peux rien si ta mère prend tout de travers ! " tenta de se disculper l'archéologue. (t'as remarqué Dinou que pour les mecs c'est toujours la faute des femmes? Oui, va falloir changer ça !!!)

****

Base de Cheyenne Mountain, quartiers des Quinn :

Eléa était dans les bras de son mari qui la serrait fort contre lui. Ce dernier pensait à la vie du petit être qui vivait dans l'utérus de son épouse. L'accouchement approchant à grands pas, Jonas était très nerveux et Eléa semblait plutôt sereine. Ils profitaient simplement de la présence l'un de l'autre.

Jo : " A ton avis c'est une fille ou un garçon ? "

E : " Pourquoi ça ferait une différence ? "

Jo : " Non, bien sûr que non ! Tu en as des idées !!! C'est juste que nous devrions peut être chercher un prénom à ce bébé. " dit Jonas en embrassant sa femme dans le cou.

E : " Je préfère attendre que notre enfant soit né, je ne veux pas paraître pessimiste… Mais je préfère attendre de sentir notre enfant contre mon sein avant toute chose ! "

Jonas comprit alors que la sérénité d'Eléa n'était qu'une apparence. Elle était aussi effrayée que lui. Eléa avait peur que ça se passe mal. Elle se disait : _" Et si l'accouchement se passait mal ? Et si… et si… "_ De nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Jonas le vit dans ses yeux.

Jo : " Tout se passera bien, je te le promets ! " dit il en la regardant droit dans les yeux pour la rassurer.

E : " Si tu le dis… je te crois. " Elle l'embrassa en lui souriant pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait à nouveau réussi à l'apaisé.

**Base de Cheyenne Mountain, quartiers de Teal'c :**

Teal'c adorait son rôle de père et la petite Sha're le rendaient tellement heureux. Il avait ainsi avec Sha're et Rya'c à nouveau une famille. La petite était très éveillée et montrait souvent à son père et à son frère ce que le mot souplesse voulait dire en se contorsionnant dans son parc. A présent, Rya'c vivait pratiquement 7 jours sur 7 au SG-C. Il voulait rester près de son père et de sa petite sœur. Il était attaché à cette petite fille. Ainsi pendant que Teal'c faisait son kel'no'rim ou partait en mission, Rya'c s'occupait de sa sœur.

" Activation non programmée de la porte des étoiles. Activation non programmée de la porte des étoiles. "

Lorsqu'ils attendirent l'annonce au micro et l'alarme se déclencher, Sam et Jack mirent de côté provisoirement la préparation de leur mariage, Daniel laissa Cassie dans son bureau, Jonas embrassa Eléa et Teal'c sortit de son kel'no'rim en laissant Sha're aux soins de Rya'c.

Ils arrivèrent presque tous en même temps dans la salle d'embarquement où le Général Hammond se trouvait déjà.

****

Base de Cheyenne Mountain, salle d'embarquement :

J : " Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon Général ? "

H : " Il semblerait que ce soit la tok'râ. "

D : " Youppi, beau papa !!! " dit Daniel en regardant amusé Jack.

J : " Ah c'est sensé être drôle ?!? Et ben vous savez quoi ? Vous avez encore fait un bide !!! " dit Jack en lançant un regard noir à Daniel qui préféra ne rien ajouter sur le sujet, mais la tentation était trop forte, alors il recommença à taquiner Jack.

Sam assistait à une nouvelle dispute Jack/Daniel, et elle était à présent certaine que même le meilleur des psys ne pourrait rien faire pour eux, ils étaient définitivement irrécupérables !!! Sam espérait voir son père car il était parti en mission depuis deux mois maintenant et la tok'râ refusait de leur donner la moindre information, leur donnant comme prétexte que _" ça ne concernait pas la Tau'ri, que c'était une affaire Tok'Râ "_. A vrai dire, tous s'attendait à voir Jacob : s'il était seul et que ce n'était pas le SG-C qui l'avait fait venir, c'est qu'il était là pour Sam, s'il était accompagné c'était synonyme de mission suicide pour SG-1 et souvent de plus de travail pour Janet. Et quand c'est un autre tok'râ qui débarque c'est que Jacob a des ennuis et dans ce cas là ce ne sont pas de petits ennuis, Netu ça vous rappelle quelque chose ?!? (bien sûr qu'on s'en rappelle on n'est pas amnésique!! J'espère pour toi !)

La masse bleutée du vortex laissa apparaître Anise/Freya. (oh m****! Des problèmes!!!)Quand Sam la vit, la première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut : " _Oh toi, si tu t'approches à moins d'un mètre de mon homme je te dévisse ta tête de serpent !!!_ " Après s'être réprimandée intérieurement pour avoir eu ce genre de pensées, elle se dit : " _Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ce qu'elle va me dire…_ " Lorsque Jack se retourna vers sa fiancée, il vit dans ses yeux une lueur d'inquiétude. Lui aussi la sentait mal cette visite mais il ne dit rien à personne sinon il allait encore se faire disputer comme un gamin de dix ans à cause de ses répliques jugées enfantines.

H : " Bonjour Anise, j'espère que vous allez bien. "

A/F : " Je vais bien, merci. " répondit simplement la tok'râ après avoir fait un signe de la tête en guise de salut au Général Hammond et à SG-1.

H : " Anise, que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? " demanda le Général Hammond.

J : " Plaisir… plaisir… c'est vite dit … " marmonna Jack en pensant que personne ne l'avait entendu. Mais vu le regard menaçant que lui avait jeté le Général et le sourire que Sam tentait de camoufler, il comprit qu'ils avaient tous entendu.

A/F : " C'est à propos de Jacob. " dit simplement Anise. (dans quoi il s'est encore fourré beau-papa? Mais ferme la ! T'as qu'à lire au lieu de poser des questions stupides ! mais… chut j'ai dit ! )

H : " Bien allons en salle de briefing. "

****

SG-C, salle de briefing :

Il régnait un silence de mort dans la salle de briefing. Sam serrait fort la main de Jack sous la table de briefing pour ne pas craquer devant tous. Son pressentiment s'était révélé exact, elle n'avait pas aimé du tout ce qu'était venu lui annoncer Anise.

H : " Et vous êtes sûre de vos information Anise ? "

A/F : " Affirmatif Général Hammond. "

J : " Comment ça a pu arriver ? "

A/F : " Nous l'ignorons encore… pour le moment. "

S: " Comment ça vous l'ignorez encore !!! Mon père est en ce moment même entre les mains d'Anubis et la seule chose que vous pouvez me dire c'est que vous ignorez comment ça a pu se produire !!! " dit Sam s'emportant contre Anise.

H : " Major Carter, calmez vous s'il vous plaît. " dit le Général Hammond sur un ton apaisant.

S : " Mais mon Général… "

J : " Sam… " dit Jack sur un ton doux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se calme. Il lui serra plus fort la main pour lui faire sentir qu'il est au près d'elle dans ce dure moment.

H : " Que nous veut exactement la tok'râ ? Vous n'êtes pas ici seulement pour nous faire part de la situation dans laquelle se trouve Jacob ? " demanda Hammond.  
A/F : " En effet la tok'râ requiert votre aide pour sauver Jacob et Selmac. "

Hammond se tourna vers les cinq membres de SG-1, il ne voulait pas donner son accord sans être sûr qu'ils soient tous partant, bien qu'il se doutait déjà de la réponse.

D : " J'y vais. "

Jo : " Moi aussi. "

T : " Idem ici. "

J : " Ben, puisque je n'ai rien d'autre à faire pour le moment… Allons dire coucou à Anubis, mais ce n'est pas poli de s'inviter et d'arriver les mains vides !!! "

D : " Jack on arrivera pas les mains vides : on aura des zats et des P-90 !!! " (mon Dieu! Sauvez-nous! Daniel commence à faire des blagues douteuses!)

J : " Mais oui !!! Suis je bête !!! Pas de commentaire Daniel !!! " s'empressa t-il d'ajouter en voyant Daniel ouvrir la bouche.  
Tous, sauf Sam sourire, à cette tentative désespérée de Jack et Daniel de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

H : " Major ? " demanda Hammond sortant Sam de ses pensées.

S : " Evidemment que j'y vais ! " dit Sam en lançant un regard noir à Anise.

H : " Bien, SG-1 vous partez dans douze heures. Rompez. "

Tous se levèrent sans dire un mot. Jack voulut prendre Sam à part pour lui parler mais cette dernière sortit de la salle de briefing telle une tornade et rien ne pouvait arrêter la tornade Carter pour le moment. Jack avait voulu la rattraper mais ce fut sans succès. Elle disparut dans les dédalles des couloirs du SG-C. Alors Jack décida de chercher sa bien aimée avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise.

Cependant deux autres personnes n'étaient pas si empressées de retrouver leurs moitiés pour leur expliquer qu'ils partaient à nouveau pour une mission suicide. Jonas et Daniel avaient décidé de le dire à Eléa et Janet ensemble pour se soutenir l'un l'autre. (ils ont peur de se faire trucider s'ils ne sont pas là à l'accouchement, c'est ça? T'as tout compris Vicky !)

****

SG-C, bureau de Daniel et Jonas :

E : " Voyons Jonas, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Et pourquoi as tu voulu que nous parlions dans ton bureau ? " demanda Eléa.

Jo : " Tu vas comprendre. " lui répondit il simplement.

Lorsque Eléa et Jonas arrivèrent dans le bureau, Janet et Daniel s'y trouvaient déjà.

Jan : " Pourquoi nous avez vous réuni ? "

E : " Qu'est ce qui se passe ? "

Jan : " Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ce que vous allez nous dire. "

E : " Moi non plus. "

Lorsque Janet et Eléa laissèrent enfin la parole à ces messieurs, ce qu'elles entendirent fut :

Jo et D : " Euh… "

Très explicite n'est ce pas ?

Jo : " c'est à dire que … "

D : " Nous sommes allés en salle de briefing… "

Jan : " Mais encore… "

Jo : " Anise devait nous parler de toute urgence. "

E : " Car… "

D : " Jacob a été fait prisonnier par Anubis. "

Jan : " Oh mon dieu ! Comment l'a pris Sam ? "

Jo : " Pas très bien ! "

E : " Cependant, je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi Janet et moi sommes là. " dit Eléa qui commençait à perdre patience, tout comme Janet d'ailleurs.

D : " Nous allons partir avec le reste deSG-1 délivrer Jacob des griffes d'Anubis… " dit Daniel d'une voix à peine audible.

Jan et E : " QUOI ?!? " crièrent ces derniers.

E : " Jonas, tu ne peux pas partir maintenant, le bébé doit arriver d'un moment à l'autre !!! "

Jan : " Je te rappelle que je peux accoucher n'importe quand et que tu m'as promis que tu serais là !!! "

D : " Janet je ne peux pas rester ici alors que toute mon équipe s'en va !!! "

Jo : " Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner s'il leur arrivait quelque chose !!! "

D : " Et puis je te promets que je serai rentré à temps pour l'accouchement. " dit Daniel sur un ton qui se voulait apaisant. (je te parie le contraire! T'es sûre de ton coup ?!?)

Jo : " Il est hors de question que je rate la venue au monde de notre enfant. " dit Jonas avec douceur.

Janet et Eléa se regardèrent et comprirent que pour leurs compagnons cette mission était différente car elle touchait un membre de leur équipe, Sam, qu'ils considéraient comme une sœur.

Jan : " Tu as intérêt à tenir tes promesses… " commença Janet.

E : " Ou sinon je vais te faire passer l'envie d'en faire ! " finit Eléa.

Jonas et Daniel allèrent embrasser leurs épouses et se sourient : finalement ils avaient survécu !

****

SG-C, un couloir de la base :

De son côté Jack cherchait toujours Sam : il était allé voir à l'infirmerie, et résultat : nada, il était allé au labo de Sam : niente, dans les quartiers de Sam : des nèfles, dans ses quartiers à lui : queudalle !!! Il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Perdu dans ses pensées, il percuta quelqu'un.

J : " Excusez moi… mon général. " dit il une fois qu'il eut levé les yeux.

H : " Un problème colonel ? "

J : " A vrai dire oui ! J'ai perdu quelque chose. "

H : " Ce ne serait pas plutôt quelqu'un ? "

J : " Euh… oui… "

H : " Grande blonde, les yeux bleus, un peu astrophysicienne, légèrement Major dans l'U.S. Air Force et accessoirement votre fiancée ? " (Nounours, faut arrêter de prendre l'humour de Jack toi aussi!)

J : " Ca y ressemble. "

H : " Je crois que je l'ai vu s'égarer dans un bureau où il y a une grosse pile de dossier en retard qui ont intérêt à être sur mon bureau avant la fin de la semaine. " finit le général sur un ton strict avec un léger sourire. (laisses-moi deviner… le bureau de Jack! T'es douée quand tu veux !!! comment ça quand je veux !!! Bon si on reprenait la fic…)

J : " Bien monsieur… et merci. "

H : " Je vous en prie. "

Et Jack quitta le général.

****

SG-C, quartier de Teal'c :

Pour Teal'c pas de souci, quoi que quand il entra dans ses quartiers pour prévenir Rya'c de sa futur absence ainsi que du motif de cette absence. Quand il entra il eut l'impression de déranger. En effet il semblerait que Cassandra et Rya'c soient en grande conversation, bien que je ne crois pas qu'ils aient vraiment beaucoup parlé. (ouais moi non plus! C'est louche je vous dit!)

T : " Un problème Cassandra Jackson ? "

Cassie : " Non, je passais juste dire bonjour à Rya'c et Sha're. "

T : " Vous devriez aller voir Daniel Jackson, il a à vous parler. "

Cassie : " Je suis partie. " Elle lança un dernier regard à Rya'c et sortit.

Teal'c expliqua alors la situation à son fils qui ne broncha pas. Rya'c promit à son père de s'occuper de sa petite sœur. Ainsi Teal'c se prépara pour cette mission sereinement.

****

SG-C, bureau de Jack :

Comme le lui avait fait comprendre implicitement le général Hammond, Sam se trouvait bien dans le bureau de Jack. Quand ce dernier la vit, elle était dans un coin, recroquevillée sur elle même, se balançant d'avant en arrière, les larmes inondaient son visage.

J : " Sam ? " appela Jack doucement.

Cette dernière ne réagit pas, Jack s'approcha doucement de Sam et avec beaucoup de douceur, et surtout pour ne pas la brusquer, il la prit dans ses bras. Sam s'accrocha à Jack comme elle se serait accrochée à une bouée de sauvetage. Jack lui murmura alors quelques mots à l'oreille pour la réconforter.

J : " Chut ma Sammy, ça va aller… je te promets que l'on va ramener ton père en vie à la base et après il pourra me menacer à nouveau et me dire avec la voix de Selmac et les yeux qui brillent : _si vous faites du mal à Sam je vous dévisse la tête et je vous démembre vivant et je jetterais le reste de votre triste carcasse aux goa'ulds._ Allez Sam… n'oblige pas ton père à revenir uniquement pour mettre sa menace à exécution, s'il te voyait ainsi il croirait que c'est de ma faute !!! Allez Sammy souris, tu es tellement belle quand tu souris… "

Sam leva la tête et lui fit un petit sourire.

J : " Et tu verras je te ramènerais ton tok'râ de père et il te conduira à l'autel le jour de notre mariage. "

Sam le regarda droit dans les yeux : " Je ne veux pas le perdre… il est tout ce qu'il me reste ! " dit elle avant de s'effondrer en larme à nouveau.

Jack était à nouveau dépassé par les évènements. Il n'avait jamais vu Sam ainsi, jamais aussi émotive : un coup elle hurle, et quelques secondes plus tard elle est en larme. (je sens que je sais ce qu'il se passe! Je suis sûre que ça te rappelle une fic où un doc pétait les plombs, vous savez écrite par une certaine Dinou et une certaine Vanous commenter par une Vicky…) Mais Jack arrêta là sa réflexion et serra plus fort Sam dans ses bras. Cette dernière se calma mais elle ne voulait pas se séparer de Jack. Ce dernier la prit dans ses bras et la ramena dans se quartiers à elle pour qu'elle se repose avant le départ en mission. Alors que Jack la déposait sur son lit cette dernière le retint.

S : " Jack ? "

J : " Oui ma Sammy ? "

S : " Reste avec moi… je t'en prie… j'ai besoins de te sentir près de moi… "

J : " Bien sûr ! Laisse moi prévenir Hammond pour qu'il ne me fasse pas chercher à travers toute la base. "

Sam sourit et acquièça. Après avoir expliquer à Hammond l'état dans lequel se trouvait Sam, Jack s'allongea aux côtés de Sam qui vint se blottir tout contre lui.

****

Salle d'embarquement, plusieurs heures plus tard :

Tout SG-1 était réuni. Ils se préparaient à quitter la Terre pour allez porter secours à Jacob. Eléa et Janet faisaient la morale à leurs époux en leur faisant comprendre que s'ils ne revenaient pas à temps ce seraient elles qui iraient les chercher, et à côté de ce qu'elles leur feraient les tortures d'Anubis ne seraient que de légères chatouilles. Teal'c quant à lui faisait ses dernières recommandations à Rya'c en ce qui concerne la petite Sha're. Sam quant à elle ne disait rien, elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Jack voyait bien que Sam n'était pas vraiment en état de partir en mission de sauvetage. Néanmoins il savait que Sam voulait y aller et elle pouvait être si butée parfois…

Airman au micro : " Porte des étoiles activée. Chevron 1 enclenché. "

Anise arriva à ce moment là avec le Général Hammond.

H : " Bien SG-1, vous partez sur le site Alpha. Une fois là bas un vaisseau tok'ra vous conduira jusqu'au vaisseau où Anubis retient Jacob. "

Le Général regarda son équipe d'un œil paternel. Au bout de toutes ces années, il considérait tous les membres de SG-1 comme ses enfants, même si l'un d'entre eux était plus âgés que Hammond. Il voyait Teal'c comme le grand frère qui veillait sur tous les autres membres de SG-1 Jack était le perturbateur, l'agité, qui se faisait passé pour l'idiot de service mais qui en fait était intelligent Sam c'était la pessimiste et la petite sœur que tout le monde protège et dorlote Daniel le maladroit et enfin Jonas le petit dernier de la famille qu'il fallait surveiller en permanence car sa curiosité et sa naïveté lui attiraient souvent des ennuis. Ainsi SG-1 était sa famille depuis la mort de sa femme il y a quelques années d'un cancer. Toutefois ce dernier prit garde de ne pas croiser les regards de Janet ou de Eléa car un airman avait dit que si ces dames avaient des zats à la place des yeux Hammond serait déjà désintégré.

H : " SG-1 bonne chance et ramenez moi Jacob en un seul morceau. "

Alors Jack sourit et dit en faisant semblant de râler : " Mon Général qu'est ce que je vous ai déjà dit il y a un an et demi maintenant ?!? Bon sang ! Quand vous nous dîtes bonne chance on se retrouve encore plus dans les ennuis que d'habitude !!! "

Hammond comprit alors tout de suite que son second faisait tout pour dérider Sam et il y parvenait un peu.

H : " Colonel O'Neill, à moins que vous vouliez que je vous sucre votre lune de miel, quittez cette planète ! " (de suite les menaces! Mais y a que ça qui marche avec lui !!!)

J : " Si vous me prenez par les sentiments alors… "

Daniel sourit, Jack serait toujours Jack et quoi qu'il puisse arriver il garderait toujours un moral d'acier.

J : " Allez les enfants en route, il faut que j'aille récupérer beau papa, sinon je sens que je vais dormir en solo pendant des semaines ! " dit il sur un ton fataliste. (c'est même carrément sur le canapé!)

Sam leva les yeux et lui sourit tendrement pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle depuis que Anise leur avait annoncé cette mauvaise nouvelle.

A/F : " Suivez moi SG-1, Colonel O'Neill. "

J : " " Oh je vous en prie ! Vous d'abord… " dit il à la tok'ra puis moins fort pour que seul Sam entende : " … s'il y a des pas beaux de l'autre côté c'est elle qui prendra ! " (Dinou dis-moi qu'il y a des Goa'ulds et qu'elle va se faire descendre!! Oops… T'es plus ma copine ! De suite ! Je la tuerai dans une autre fic ! Promis ? Juré !!!)

Sam fut obligée de rire, il n'y avait que lui pour avoir des idées pareilles.

SG-1 passa la porte et quand cette dernière se désactiva Hammond alla s'enfermer dans son bureau pour éviter les futurs mamans aux regards qui zattent.

****

Vaisseau Tok'râ :

Une fois que tous furent montés dans le vaisseau, Anise le fit décoller. Sam regarda par l'une des vitres le vaisseau s'éloigner du site alpha. Les autres membres de SG-1 voyaient bien que Sam était tenue alors ils regardèrent tous Jack.

J : " Quoi ?!? J'ai rien fait pour une fois !!! " se défendit il devant tous ces yeux accusateurs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jack rejoignit Sam qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis le départ du vaisseau.

J : " Un penny contre vos pensées gente dame… " dit Jack sur un ton charmeur.

S : " Excuse moi, tu disais… " dit Sam.

J : " Qu'est ce qui te tracasse autant ? "

Sam ne répondit pas.

J : " Sammy…parles moi ! Je croyais que l'on ne se cachait rien ! " dit Jack en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

S : " Ce n'est rien. " dit elle sur un ton peu convaincant.

J : " Sam !!! " dit Jack qui n'en croyait rien.

S : " Ce n'est rien je te dis ! "

Pour lui prouver ses dires elle l'embrassa avec passion car elle savait qu'en faisant ça elle faisait tomber toutes les défenses de Jack et ainsi ce dernier rendait les armes.

J : " Si tu le dis ! " dit il sur un ton ahuri.

Puis ils rejoignirent main dans la main les autres membres de SG-1 dans la salle principale du vaisseau.

****

Vaisseau d'Anubis, cellule de Jacob :

Ce dernier était dans un sal état car Anubis n'y était pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère. Alors que les jaffas venaient de ramener Jacob dans sa cellule, Selmac le soignait tout en tentant de le dérider un peu.

Sel : " Et ben t'as une sale tête ! "

Jac : " Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne la vois pas d'où tu es. "

Sel : " En effet ! Anubis t'as encore fait des chatouilles ! Faudrait lui dire qu'à la longue c'est lassant ! "

Jac : " Selmac s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas envi de rire, mais de me reposer ! "

Selmac n'ajouta rien de plus en voyant que ça ne marcherait pas cette fois.

Jacob n'avait pas le cœur à rire, il se voyait très mal barré et savait qu'Anubis le torturerait jusqu'à ce qu'il lui livre toutes les informations qu'il détenait sur la Tok'ra et la Tau'ri, comme Baal l'avait fait deux ans auparavant avec Jack. Jacob commença à laisser son esprit vagabonder et les premières images qui lui revinrent en mémoire furent le jour de la naissance de Sam.

__

FLASH-BACK :

Jacob revenait d'une mission classée secret défense. Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui une tornade blonde d'environ 5 ans lui sauta dans les bras.

???: " Papa !!! "

Jac : " Marc !!! Alors fils quoi ce neuf ? "

M : " Mon petit frère sera bientôt là !!! " dit le petit garçon tout excité.

Jac : " Ah oui ? " demanda t-il amusé.

M : " Oui c'est maman qui l'a dit !!! " dit le jeune garçon de manière affirmative et sûr de lui.

Jac : " Alors si c'est maman qui l'a dit !!! "

Marc sourit à son père avec un satisfait.

Jac : " Qui te dit que ce n'est pas un garçon mais une fille ? "

M : " Vous oseriez pas me faire ça ? " demanda Marc.

Jacob sourit à la réflexion de son fils.

Jac : " Ca ce n'est pas à moi de décider mais à la nature ! "

Puis les deux hommes Carter rentrèrent dans la maison. Jacob se dirigea vers le salon où se trouvait son adorable épouse, Elisabeth, enceinte de 9 mois qui l'attendait. Quand elle le vit elle lui sauta dans les bras, elle avait tellement eut peur de la voir partir à nouveau en mission, il aurait pu ne pas être là pour la naissance de son enfant.

Jac : " Ma chérie ! " dit en l'embrassant.

Cette dernière n'ajouta rien et resta quelques instants dans les bras de son mari. Cependant quelqu'un d'autre en avait décidé autrement.

Jac : " Et ben ! Ca commence bien ! Je ne peux même plus te serrer contre moi sans que bébé s'en mêle et te donne des coups de pieds pour te garder rien que pour lui!!! "

Eli : " Ou rien que pour elle !!! " lui dit sa femme avec un sourire.

Alors qu'ils se regardaient amoureusement dans les yeux…

Jac : " Je crois que l'une des canalisations sous le planché à lâché j'ai les pieds mouillés ! "

Eli : " Ce n'est pas une canalisation Jacob ! C'est bébé qui a décidé de sortir pour m'accaparer de manière définitive ! "

Les seules mots que Jacob put prononcés furent : " Oh mon Dieu !!! "

Alors il conduisit rapidement son épouse à l'hôpital et quelques heures plus tard une jolie petite chose hurlait à pleins poumons. Quand le médecin vint lui annoncer que sa fille était bel et bien là, Jacob n'en revenait pas ! Cette jolie petite chose c'était sa petite fille qu'il décida d'appeler Samantha, car si ça avait été un garçon ça aurait été Samuel, mais pour Jacob Sam était là !

FIN DU FLASH-BACK.

Jacob sourit en y repensant : sa fille avait apporté beaucoup de chose dans son sillage. Alors un autre souvenir lui revint en mémoire.

__

FLASH-BACK :

S : " Papa il faut que je te parle ! " dit Sam sérieusement.

Jac : " Qu'est ce qui se passe ? " demanda Jacob avec un peu d'inquiétude dans le regard face à l'air déterminé de sa fille.

S : " J'ai décidé d'intégrer l'U.S. Air Force. "

Jac : " Quoi ?!? " hurla Jacob. " C'est absolument hors de question ! " dit il d'un ton catégorique.

S : " Je ne te demande pas ton avis, je suis majeur et vaccinée et donc je n'ai plus de compte à te rendre ! " dit elle tout aussi catégorique que son père. " Je tenais juste à te le dire. "

Puis Sam s'en retourna. Elle avait tout juste 21 ans, un doctorat d'astrophysique en poche et savait que le meilleur moyen de casser les pieds de son père était d'intégrer l'U.S Air Force au lieu de la NASA comme le voulait Jacob.

Quelques mois plus tard, jour de la remise des diplômes à l'académie de l'U.S. Air Force :

Général Decker : " Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour vous cadet. Vous êtes officiellement membres de l'U.S. Air Force en tant que soldats actifs. Vous avez travaillé dure pour cela et vous avez donc mérité votre place parmi nous… "

Tout le monde applaudit.

Alors il continua à parler dans un long discours, que je vous épargne et surtout que je n'ai pas envie d'écrire, (dis surtout que tu le connais pas! Je t'en pose des questions ? non mais occupe toi des commentaires !!!)_ sur ce que doit être la vie d'un soldat de l'Air Force. Puis vint le moment de féliciter le meilleur de cette promotion… ou plutôt la meilleure…_

G.D. : "… et c'est ainsi que de par un travail exemplaire, que le cadet Samantha Carter est devenue la meilleure de sa promotion. Elle a su se donner tous les moyens nécessaires pour devenir la meilleure et c'est ainsi que doit se comporté un soldat de l'Air Force : il ne doit pas ménager sa peine pour arriver au bout de la mission qui lui ait confié ! "

Jacob assistait à cette remise de diplôme. Il était à la fois heureux et mécontent : il était heureux de la réussite de sa fille, comme toujours elle était la meilleur dans ce qu'elle faisait, mais pour lui elle aurait du rentré à la NASA.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK.

Sam, malgré toutes leurs disputes, été vraiment la seule vers qui il se tournait, même s'il s'était rapproché de son fils, Sam était celle dont il se sentait le plus proche. Cette jeune femme lui apportait son lot de surprise. Après l'Air Force, la plus belle surprise fut les fiançailles de Sam et Jack.

__

FLASH-BACK :

Nous sommes le jour du mariage de Jonas et Eléa, après que Jack ait fait sa demande en mariage et que Sam ait accepté, notre couple préféré revint parmi les invités. Jacob n'avait pas apprécié le fait de les voir s'éclipser pour… Il n'arrivait même pas à le dire et quand il y pensait il était pris d'une irrépressible envie de tuer Jack. Mais à chaque fois Selmac le calmait en lui rappelant que Jack était sa seule chance d'avoir des petits enfants de Sam. Alors il se calmait mais il avait toujours envie de dévisser la tête de Jack. Toutefois quand notre couple revint, Jacob remarqua que Sam avait pleuré mais néanmoins il y avait une lueur étrange dans le regard de sa chère et tendre enfant.

Jac : " Sam, qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu as l'air bizarre." demanda Jacob.

S : " On en reparlera plus tard papa, d'accord ? " dit Sam sur un ton apaisant.

Jacob acquièça mais commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter quand il vit le sourire en coin satisfait de Jack. C'est à ce moment là qu'arrivèrent Daniel et Janet.

D : " Où est-ce que vous étiez tous les deux ? "

Jan : " Oui, ça fait vingt minutes que l'on vous cherche ! " ajouta Janet.

Notre couple préféré piqua un joli phare en duo. Bien sûr cette réaction n'échappa pas à notre archéologue et à son dictateur d'épouse. C'est au moment où Janet finissait sa phrase que le reste de SG-1 accompagné d'Eléa, du général Hammond et les enfants de Teal'c arrivèrent.

E : " Alors ? "

J & S : " Euh… c'est-à-dire que… "

Cassie : " Oh mon dieu ! Ca y est !!! " dit Cassie qui s'était rapprochée en voyant l'attroupement.

Jac : " Ca y est quoi ? " demanda Jacob de plus en plus inquiet.

Cassie : " Ah les adultes ! Vous êtes aveugles ou quoi ? " Tous regardèrent Cassie. " Bien, mesdames et messieurs je vous propose de porter votre attention à la main gauche, et plus précisément à l'annulaire gauche, du Major Samantha Carter ici présente. " dit Cassie imitant l'un de ses professeurs de lycée.

Tous : " Oh mon dieu !!! "

Jacob se sentit mal et dut s'asseoir. Sam et Jack se sourirent devant les regards emplis de questions.

J : " Pour faire court : j'ai demandé à Sam de m'épouser et elle a dit oui. "

D : " ALLELUIA !!! Merci merci seigneur !!! "

Cassie : " Mon non papa, faut dire : YOUPPI !!! ENFIN !!! "

Alors que tous félicitaient le couple, Selmac tentait de convaincre Jacob que Jack n'était pas une menace à éradiquer pour sa petite fille et qu'il valait mieux que ce soit lui plutôt qu'Anubis ou Jonas Hansen ! Jacob vint enfin féliciter le couple et menaça Jack avec la voix de Selmac :

Jac : " Si vous faîtes du mal à Sam je vous dévisse la tête et je vous démembre vivant et je jetterais le reste de votre triste carcasse aux goa'ulds. " (et Sam te tue pour avoir fait mal à son fiancé!)

La seule chose que Jack répondit fut :

J : " Merci de l'attention. "

Ce qui bien évidemment fit sourire tout le monde.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK.

Jacob sourit en pensant que bientôt il conduirait sa fille à l'autel, il attendait ce moment depuis tellement d'années… Il s'endormit ainsi sur l'image heureuse de sa fille.

****

Vaisseau tok'râ :

Alors que Jacob se rappelait quelques souvenirs, Sam en faisant autant de son côté. De nombreuses images lui revenaient en mémoire. Des évènements plus anodins et d'autres qui avaient marqué sa vie.

__

FLASH-BACK :

Sam avait quatorze ans et étaient une magnifique jeune fille. Un jour à la sortie des cours, Sam attendait son petit ami. Lorsqu'il arriva il lui prit la main et ils s'embrassèrent. Jacob qui était rentré de mission plus tôt avait voulu faire une surprise à Sam en venant la chercher à la sortie des cours et lorsqu'il arriva c'est lui qui fut le plus surpris. Il vit sa petite fille dans les bras d'un garçon et ils s'embrassaient. Alors, Jacob se mit à hurler : " Samantha Elisabeth Carter !!! Dans la voiture immédiatement !!! " Lorsque Sam vit son père, elle lâcha son petit ami et alla vite fait bien fait dans la voiture et sans broncher. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez eux, Sam monta en vitesse dans sa chambre comme le lui avait ordonné son père. Elle avait entendu sa mère rire quand Jacob lui avait raconté ce qu'il avait vu.

Eli : " Jacob c'est de son âge ! "

Jac : " Elle est trop jeune ! "

Eli : " Jacob, voyons ! Ta fille est une adolescente et elle fait ce que toi et moi faisions à son âge ! "

Elisabeth sourit à son mari et ce dernier sourit. Elle avait peut être raison : il en avait peut être un peu trop fait et réagit trop vivement face à cet évènement.

Jac : " Sam descend ! "

Cette dernière s'exécuta et quand elle arriva sa mère lui fit un beau sourire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait plus de problème à l'horizon, ce qui la rassura.

Jac : " Fais juste en sorte que je n'assiste plus à ce genre de scène, ok ? "

S : " Oui papa. " dit elle en lui sautant dans les bras.

Elisabeth sourit à cette scène, elle aimait tellement sa famille. C'est à ce moment là que Marc arriva.

Marc : " Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait Sam ? "

Tous sourirent à la réflexion de Marc.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK.

Elle se rappela que ce jour là, elle n'en menait pas large, et ça la fit sourire. Toutefois d'autres souvenirs lui vinrent en mémoire et lui donnèrent plutôt envie de pleurer. Elle se rappela du jour de la mort de sa mère et la manière dont elle avait traité Jacob à partir de ce moment là jusqu'à ce que Jacob lui avoue qu'il était atteint d'un cancer et donc qu'il devienne un tok'râ. Pendant des années elle avait tenu son père responsable de la mort de sa mère.

D'autres images défilèrent par la suite : le jour de sa remise de diplôme, le jour où son père est devenu l'hôte de Selmac, où lorsque Jacob l'avait surpris avec Jack dans son labo. (ah ouais ça c'était bon!! Pour ceux qui ne se rappelle pas je vous conseille de lire le volet précédent !)

Elle fut sortit de ses pensées par Anise.

A/F : " Nous arrivons à proximité du vaisseau d'Anubis. "

J : " Bien, je crois qu'il est temps que je vous fasse un petit briefing de la stratégie que l'on va utiliser et on y va ! "

Alors que Jack expliquait à tous sa stratégie, c'est à dire : on entre, on récupère Jacob et on met les voiles, tout à coup Sam fut prise de vertiges et de nausées. (j'en étais sûre elle est… LA FERME !!! faut pas tout leur dévoiler !!! c'est plus drôle du tout sinon ! et en plus ils liraient pas la suite !!! oops ! dsl !)

T : " Ca ne va pas Major Carter ? " demanda Teal'c voyant Sam pâlir.

S : " Ouh là ! C'est moi ou la pièce tourne ? " dit elle pour faire rire tout le monde. Mais Jack ne trouvait tout ça pas drôle du tout.

J : " Sam, qu'est ce qui… "

Avant que Jack ait pu finir sa phrase, Sam partit en courant.

J : " Sam ?!? "

A suivre… (comment ça à suivre???)

Oui je sais, comme d'hab vous allez dire que c'est vache de faire ça, mais on y peut rien on adore ça !!!

Allez courage, la suite c'est pour tout de suite !

Dinou, Vanous et Vicky


	2. Enfin ils se déclarent 3 suite

STARGATE SG-1

Enfin ils se déclarent (3) : ils se marièrent… (2)

Auteur : Dinou

E-mail : dinou149@wanadoo.fr

Co-auteur: Vanous

E-mail : martial.vanessa@wanadoo.fr

Commentaires : Vicky

E-mail : vickysg1@wanadoo.fr

Genre : romance, action, humour

Spoilers : y en quelques uns mais ce ne sont que des, allusions.

Résumé : Sam et Jack préparent leur mariage, mais un problème arrive !

Disclaimer : les personnages de la série Stargate SG-1 ne nous appartiennent pas, nous ne touchons pas d'argent et nous ne faisons que pour nous distraire et pour les fans comme nous de la série.

****

NE PAS PUBLIER SANS NOTRE AUTORISATION !!!

****

Précédemment dans Stargate SG-1 :

Sam et Jack préparent leur mariage mais Anise débarque pour leur annoncer que Jacob est entre les mains d'Anubis. Alors se préparent ne mission de sauvetage composé des cinq membres de SG-1 et de cinq membres de la tok'râ, mais Sam ne se sent pas très bien.

Et maintenant la suite…

Alors Jack suivit Sam de près et vit que cette dernière se dirigea vers les toilettes. Il l'entendit alors " rendre " le peu qu'elle avait dans l'estomac. Il s'inquiétait vraiment sur son état de santé. Pour lui si Sam était malade, il était absolument hors de question qu'elle les accompagne. Quand Sam réapparut enfin, elle était assez pâle voir livide, ce qui, soit dit en passant, ne rassura pas le Colonel O'Neill, mais le fit baliser encore plus.

J : " Sammy tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? " demanda Jack en essayant de cacher son inquiétude.

S : " Ce n'est rien Jack ! " tenta t-elle de le rassurer.

J : " Sam on ne va pas aux toilettes pour rendre le peu que tu as avalé pour rien. "

S : " C'est que… "

J : " Oui… " l'incita Jack.

S : " J'ai tellement peur de perdre mon père que ça me rend malade… " dit elle en évitant de croiser à ce moment là le regard de Jack. (je sens qu'elle ment! Tu sens bien !!!)

J : " Ne t'inquiète pas Sam, je t'ai déjà dit que nous allions le ramener ! "

S : " Je sais que tu as raison, pardonne moi. "

J : " Allez oublions ! Tu viens ? "

S : " Je me redonne figure humaine et je vous rejoins, promis ! " dit elle avec un sourire.

Jack l'embrassa sur le front et partit. Une fois ce dernier hors de vue, Sam se martela intérieurement. Pourquoi avait elle fait ça ? Pourquoi avoir menti à Jack sur les raisons de ces vomissements ? C'est vrai quoi !!! Quel problème cela poserait il ? Ah oui !!! Jack refuserait de l'emmener s'il savait… Jack refuserait de le perdre… à moins que ce soit la ?

S : " Désolée mon bébé, " dit Sam en posant doucement une main sur son ventre " si ton papa avait connaissance de ton existence, il refuserait à coup sûr que j'aille avec lui sauver ton papi Jacob et je dois absolument y aller… je suis certaine que tu me comprends ! " dit elle au petit être qu'elle portait en elle. (je le savais!!!!!!!!!!!! Elle est enceinte!!!!!!!!!!!! Youpi!!!!! Je savais pas que ça aurait cet effet là, mais bon c'est pas grave !!!)

****

Vaisseau d'Anubis, salle de torture :

Anu : " Parle Tok'râ ! Dis moi tout ce que tu sais sur la tau'ri. " dit Anubis d'un ton menaçant.

Jac : " Il y a de bons restos ! " (c'est clair et net, Jack et lui ont le même humour!) dit Jacob ce qui lui valut un autre coup de la part du prima d'Anubis.

Anu : " Parles te dis je !!! "

Jac : " D'accord… Il était une fois un colonel… " et Jacob fut coupé par un autre coup. " Vous m'avez demandé de parler alors c'est ce que je fais !!! " protesta Jacob.

Anu : " Dis moi où se trouve la nouvelle base tok'râ ? "

Jac : " Quelque part dans l'univers ! " Et vlan un coup de zat.

Anu : " Arrêtes un peu et parle sérieusement. "

Jac : " Désolé, il semble que ce qui va bientôt me servir de gendre déteigne sur moi ! Et réflexion faite je ne suis absolument pas désolé… "

Jacob ne revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de dire mais depuis le temps qu'il connaissait Jack, il avait appris l'humour O'Neillien et le trouvait extrêmement pratique dans ce genre de situation. (ouais c'est ça, je suis sûr que tu le pratiquais déjà avant!)

Après lui avoir posé de nombreuses questions auxquelles Anubis ne reçut que des réponses dignes de Jack, il décida d'arrêter là la torture pour le moment.

Anu : " Ramenez le en cellule. "

Jac : " Trop aimable. " dit Jacob deux secondes avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

****

Vaisseau tok'râ :

Sam venait de revenir auprès de ses coéquipiers et des tok'râs.

S : " Bon alors on y va ? " demanda Sam impatiente. " Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! " ajouta t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère qui semblait tendu.

J : " Vous avez entendu ce qu'a dit la dame ? En route ! "

Jack sourit à Sam qui lui renvoya son sourire " Spécial Jack ". Jack aurait donné sa vie pour ce sourire et elle le savait, tout comme elle, ferait tout pour ses yeux chocolats de son Colonel. Mais pour le moment la seule personne qui occupait l'esprit de Sam était son père, Jack n'arrivait qu'en second. Tous alors prirent les anneaux de transport pour le vaisseau du terrible goa'uld Anubis.

****

Vaisseau d'Anubis :

Comme prévu dans le plan de Jack, dont ce dernier était très fier soit dit en passant, ils se scindèrent en eux groupes. Le premier groupe était composé des cinq membres de SG-1, quoi que l'on pourrait dire cinq et demi mais bon là je m'égare…, et le second groupe était composé d'Anise et de quatre autres membres de la Tok'râ, et comme ça ne fait pas avancer l'histoire il est donc absolument pas nécessaire que je me creuse le ciboulot pour leur trouver des noms, donc la suite. (stp! Ça vient !)

Tous les membres de SG-1 avançaient silencieusement pour ne pas se faire repérer par les quelques jaffas d'Anubis qui devaient traîner dans les environs. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau des cellules du premier niveau, ils entendirent des bruits de pas de jaffas. Ils se cachèrent dans des renfoncements du vaisseau pour ne pas se faire découvrir.

Jaffa 1 : " Et voilà la fin d'une nouvelle séance de torture. "

Jaffa 2 : " Oui, il semble que ce tok'râ soit un dur à cuire : il n'a toujours rien dit. " s'étonna le second jaffa.

Jaffa 1 : " Maître Anubis saura le faire parler. " assura le jaffa.

Jaffa 2 : " Oui c'est sûr. "

Quand Sam entendit les jaffas, deux sentiments contradictoires s'insinuèrent en elle : le premier la peur de retrouver son père dans un état désastreux, et le second la joie, il était toujours en vie et était parvenu à garder le silence malgré les nombreux supplices qu'il avait du subir.

Une fois les jaffas hors de vue, SG-1 se dirigea vers la cellule où se trouvait enfermer Jacob. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau de la cellule, Sam bidouilla alors le panneau du mécanisme d'ouverture des portes des cellules pour n'ouvrir que celle de Jacob. Ainsi, après quelques minutes elle parvint enfin à ouvrir les portes de la cellule de Jacob. Sam fut la première à entrer. Lorsqu'elle vit Jacob tous ses sentiments se mélangèrent : ce dernier avait les yeux dans le vide et semblait n'avoir absolument aucune réaction à la vue de sa fille. Evidemment, Jack remarqua que le fait que " beau papa " ne réagisse pas avait touché Sam. Sam se reprit et décida de s'approcher de son père doucement avec Jack sur les talons.

S : " Hey ! Papa ! " appela Sam avec une extrême douceur.

Jac : " Non tu n'es pas réelle ! Tu n'es qu'une image qu'Anubis insère dans mon cerveau. " dit Jacob d'un ton convaincu. (vla le vieux qui débloque ! et ben on est pas arrivé !!!)

J : " Oh pour l'amour du ciel Jacob c'est nous ! " dit alors Jack sur un ton exaspéré.

Jac : " Vous n'êtes qu'un rêve ! " dit Jacob. " Je ne tomberai pas dans ce piège grossier. " ajouta t-il fermement.

C'est à ce moment là que Jonas intervint.

Jo : " Parce que vous pourriez rêver de moi ? " demanda t-il décontenancé par les paroles de Jacob.

Jacob parut réfléchir.

Jac : " En effet ! Ca c'est impossible. " dit Jacob.

Ce dernier réfléchit et réalisa que c'était bien SG-1, et que sa petite fille était bel et bien en face de lui.

Jac : " Sammy ! " dit il en serrant fort sa fille dans ses bras.

S : " Oh papa ! " dit elle alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

J : " Excusez moi de vous interrompre mais je crois, et bien sûr ce n'est que mon humble avis alors libre à vous de le prendre en considération ou non, qu'on ferait peut être mieux de mettre les voiles avant de se faire repérer ! "

Jac : " En voilà une bonne idée ! Etrange que cela vienne de vous ! " (cassage de la part du beau-papa!)

J : " Merci Jacob, trop aimable de votre part ! " dit Jack sur un ton ironique.

Alors qu'ils partaient tous de la cellule…

Radio : " Colonel O'Neill ? " appela un tok'râ.

J : " Oui. " répondit il par radio.

Tok : " On a un problème. " dit simplement le tok'râ.

C'est à ce moment là que l'on entendit des tirs de lance goa'uld fusés par la radio.

J : " Du genre ? " demanda ce dernier qui se doutait bien de ce qui se passait.

Tok : " Tout un groupe de jaffas. "

J : " Bon, vous ne bougez pas et vous tenez vos positions, on vient vous prêter main forte. " décida Jack.

Tok : " On vous attend. Terminé. "

J : " Terminé. "

Jack considéra quelques instants la situation.

J : " Bon, Daniel, Jonas et Teal'c vous venez avec moi pour donner un coup de main aux tok'râs, ça a l'air de pas mal barder pour eux. "

S : " Et moi ? "

J : " Toi Sammy, tu ramènes ton père au vaisseau et vous nous y attendez. " dit Jack sur un ton doux et ferme à la fois.

Sam n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : il était absolument hors de question qu'il y aille sans elle !

S : " Jack ! "

J : " Sam s'il te plaît ! "

S : " Non !! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué depuis le temps, Daniel et Jonas ne sont pas vraiment très doués avec des armes. Et puis je te rappeler que si tu les ramènes ne serait ce qu'avec une seule égratignure, Janet et Eléa vont te faire ta fête, et là, même moi je ne pourrais pas les arrêter !!! "

Jack réfléchit quelques secondes et vit que Sam était vraiment déterminée à aller avec lui et quoi qu'il puisse dire ou faire elle trouverait le moyen d'avoir le dernier mot. Alors, finalement il n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'abdiquer devant la détermination de Sam.

J : " Bien apparemment je n'ai pas le choix, n'est ce pas Sammy ? "

S : " En effet ! " dit elle en souriant.

J : " Bon, Jonas et Daniel vous ramenez Jacob au vaisseau, avec Sam et Teal'c ont vous rejoint plus tard. "

Tous acquiescèrent et partirent pour les uns dire un petit coucou aux jaffas qui canardaient les tok'râs et pour les autres au vaisseau.

Lorsque Jack, Sam et Teal'c arrivèrent à proximité, ils entendirent de nombreux coups de lance.

J : " Je crois que c'est par là la fête ! "

S : " Dommage que l'on ait égaré nos invitations ! "

J : " Tu crois qu'on va avoir des problèmes ? "

S : " Dis toi que si tu reçois un coup de lance c'est qu'ils n'auront pas bien prit notre initiative ! "

T : " Il serait peut être temps d'aller aider les tok'râs ? " dit Teal'c aussi stoïque qu'à son habitude.

S et J : " Allons y ! "

Alors immédiatement, ils se mirent à tirer et firent face ainsi à l'avancée jaffa.

Tok'râ 1 : " Vous en avez mis du temps pour arriver ! " de plaignit un tok'râ.

J : " Non mais j'hallucine là ! Alors écoutez espèce de… "

S : " Jack !!! " l'interrompit Sam. " Ce n'est pas le moment ! Vous règlerez vos comptes plus tard ! Pour le moment le plus important est de sortir d'ici en un seul morceau et de se rendre au vaisseau. " dit elle d'un ton ferme.

Jack adorait l'entendre parler ainsi. _" Quelle femme ! "_ pensait il. Son esprit allait continuer à délirer sur SA Sam quand il se reprit. _" Allez Jack mon grand c'est pas le moment ! Tu fantasmeras sur Sam plus tard ! "_(ça serait mieux pour ta survie! Enfin moi ce que j'en dit… en effet ce serait mieux qu'il mette ça à plus tard !!!)

Après avoir botté les fesses des jaffas et avant que d'autres ne pointent leur nez, ils rentrèrent tous au vaisseau, évidemment pas sans mal car l'alerte avait été donné, mais bon ils peuvent pas mourir sinon je n'ai plus de héros et plus d'histoire à écrire, donc tout est bien qui fini bien ! Ils rentrèrent tous indemne au vaisseau ! (ouais et ça vaut mieux pour un certain Jack que tout le monde soit sain et sauf!)

Alors qu'Anubis les voyaient regagner leur vaisseau il dit :

Anu : " Ce n'est que partie remise Tau'ri ! Il y aura d'autres batailles à livrer et là je gagnerai ! " (-tu peux toujours rêver ça fait pas de mal!)

****

Vaisseau tok'râ :

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au vaisseau Anise le mit en route direction le site Alpha. Sam, quant à elle, accompagna Jacob dans une salle de repos du vaisseau ou cette dernière veillait sur ce tok'râ imprudent qui lui servait accessoirement de père !

S : " Fais attention papa ! " dit cette dernière en aidant Jacob à s'asseoir.

Jac : " Sam ça va aller ! Arrêter de t'inquiéter, Selmac me soigne ! "

Sam se laissa aller dans les bras de son père à pleurer.

S : " Oh papa… j'ai eut tellement peur de te perdre toi aussi ! " dit elle entre deux sanglots. " Déjà qu'il n'y a plus maman alors si je ne t'avais plus non plus… " Sam était incapable de finir da phrase.

Jac : " Voyons Sammy ! Tu sais bien que pour rien au monde je n'aurais raté ton mariage… " dit Jacob en caressant doucement les cheveux blonds de sa fille. Puis en souriant il rajouta : " Ca fait beaucoup trop longtemps que j'attends ce jour !!! J'ai faillit croire que ça n'arriverait jamais ! " (et nous on attends toujours! Oui hélas…). Sam rit aux propos de son père.

Une heure plus tard, ils rejoignirent tout le monde dans la salle principale du vaisseau. Anise essayait une nouvelle fois, mais comme d'habitude en vint, de séduire Jack. Quand ce dernier vit Sam arriver il planta Anise au beau milieu de la séance de drague de cette dernière et se dirigea vers sa dulcinée et son futur beau père.

J : " Vous avez vu Jacob cette fois c'est nous qui sommes venus vous sauvez ! " fit remarquer Jack avec un sourire en coin.

Jac : " Oui ça change ! Ca évite la routine ! "

Sam repensa alors à une phrase que sa mère lui avait dite ce qui la fit rire. Quand elle éclata de rire tous se retournèrent vers elle.

J et Jac, en même temps : " Je peux savoir ce qui te fais rire ? " La réaction commune en simultanée de son fiancé et de son père la refit éclater de rire. Une fois calmée elle s'expliqua.

S : " Je repensais à une phrase que maman m'avait dite une fois où grand père Thomas, le père de maman, était venu à la maison. "

Jac : " Que t'avait-elle dit ? "

S : " Qu'une fille épousait toujours un homme qui ressemblait à son père ! " dit elle avec un grand sourire.

Daniel et Jonas éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Teal'c levait un sourcil et que les autres tok'râs étaient totalement largués. Jack et Jacob se considérèrent l'un l'autre quelques secondes : ils ne se ressemblaient pas, Sam devait avoir prit trop de coups sur la tête, ou peut être qu'elle travaillait trop ? Mais en tout cas ils n'avaient rien en commun.

J : " Bon Jacob si vous nous racontiez comment vous vous êtes fait piéger par notre bon vieux copain Anubis, hein ? " dit Jack pour changer de sujet.

Alors que Jacob racontait son histoire Sam s'évanouit.

J et Jac : " Oh mon dieu ! Sam !!! " dirent ils affolés.

Jack se précipita vers Sam et la secoua un peu pour qu'elle reprenne connaissance. Au bout de quelques secondes, qui parurent durer des heures à un colonel dont je ne citerai pas le nom, Sam revint à elle mais elle était toujours dans le brouillard.

J : " Je l'emmène en salle de repos. " dit Jack à Jacob et aux autres. " Quant à vous jeune fille vous allez vous reposer. "

Et avant que Sam ait pu dire la moindre parole Jack la soulevait de terre et l'emmenait dans la salle de repos. Sam n'avait apprécié que moyennement que Jack l'oblige comme ça à aller se reposer mais maintenant qu'elle était dans ses bras elle n'allait pas se plaindre, bien au contraire. Elle adorait avoir sa tête blottit dans son cou : elle s'y sentait en sécurité.

Une fois arriver en salle de repos, Jack déposa Sam sur une des couchettes et se mit en face d'elle. Sam sentait que la conversation n'allait pas être de tout repos, Jack allait vouloir des explications, mais comment lui dire ?

J : " Cette fois tu ne me feras pas croire que c'est à cause de ton père si tu es malade ! Quand on rentre au SG-C, tu files directement à l'infirmerie pour que Janet t'examine ! " dit il d'un ton ferme avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix que Sam perçut évidemment. Et quand Jack vit que Sam allait encore protester il ajouta : " Et c'est un ordre Major ! " dit il d'un ton ferme.

Sam savait parfaitement que quand Jack utilisait son grade valait mieux pas qu'elle tente quoi que ce soit pour le faire changer d'avis. Cependant qui ne tente rien n'a rien donc, fidèle à elle-même Sam ne s'arrêta pas là.

S : " Jack ce n'est pas nécessaire ! " tenta t-elle de le rassuré mais vu le regard qu'il lui lança elle comprit que ça avait grandement loupé !

J : " Tiens t'es médecin maintenant ? Heureux de l'apprendre ! Et depuis quand s'il te plaît ? "

Le ton montait dans la voix de Jack, ce n'était vraiment pas bon pour son matricule mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle s'arrêta.

S : " Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas médecin ! C'est vrai que ce n'est pas à cause papa… "

J : " Merci ça je l'avais remarqué ! " dit il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Mais il n'ajouta rien d'autre vu le regard noir que lui avait lancé Sam.

S : " Mais je sais ce que j'ai et ce n'est donc pas nécessaire que Janet m'examine ! "

J : " Alors qu'est ce que tu as ? " demanda t-il inquiet.

S : " Rassure toi Jack ce n'est rien de grave ! "

J : " Juré ? "

S : " Oui ! " lui assura t-elle en souriant. " Mais je préfère que l'on en parle une fois à la maison, tranquille, rien que toi et moi ! "

J : " Promis ? "

S : " Juré ! "

J : " Mais tu es sûre que ce n'est rien de grave ? "

S : " Non ! En fait ça dépend de toi ! "

J : " C'est fou comme je suis rassuré ! " dit il sur un ton ironique.

Jack n'en rajouta pas plus et embrassa Sam sur le front. C'est à ce moment là qu'arriva le reste de SG-1 et Jacob.

Jac : " Sam chérie ça va mieux ? "

S : " Oui papa ! "

D et Jo : " Vous êtes sûre ? "

S : " Oui ! Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est juste un coup de fatigue ! Vous avez comme je suis ! "

Tous se contentèrent de cette explication voyant bien que Sam n'en dirait pas plus, et puis pourquoi mettraient ils la parole de Sam en doute ?

****

Site alpha :

A/F : " Nous voilà arriver sur le site alpha. Pouvons nous espérer vous garder auprès de nous quelques temps ? " demanda Anise en regardant Jack dans les yeux.

J : " Désolé ça aurait été avec plaisir mais nous sommes attendus sur Terre ! Allez en route ! "

Sam embrassa son père et suivit Jack qui était déjà parti. Puis elle fit suivit par Jonas, Daniel et Teal'c. Lorsqu'elle arriva à hauteur de Jack se dernier lui murmura.

J : " T'as vu comme je mens bien ? "

S : " Oui mon amour ! Et je suis fière de toi ! " dit elle en lui posant un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

Sam et Jack rirent à leur bêtise avant de passer la porte actionner par leurs collègues et amis.

****

Base du SG-C, salle d'embarquement :

A peine tous les membres de SG-1 avaient ils posés le pied sur la passerelle qu'ils virent débouler un Général Hammond en trombe en salle d'embarquement.

H : " SG-1 vous… "

J : " On sait Général ! "

H : " Vous savez ?!? " demanda le Général interloqué. " Comment pouvez vous le savoir ?!? "

J : " Parce que c'est comme ça à chaque rentrée de mission : douche-infirmerie-débriefing ! Et dans cet ordre Général ! Vous avez vu comme j'ai bien appris ma leçon ? J'avoue être très fier de moi !!! "

H : " Désolé Colonel mais vous vous trompez. "

J : " On va échapper à l'infirmerie ? " demanda t-il plein d'espoir.

H : " Colonel O'Neill ne prenez pas vos rêves pour des réalités… " (alors!! Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe!)

J : " Pourquoi pas ? Je rêvais bien de Sam à mes côtés et c'est devenu réalité ! " coupa Jack.

Histoire de ne pas déroger à la règle, Sam sourit à la remarque de son fiancé.

H : " Vous allez me laisser en placer une Colonel ? " demanda le Général sur un ton autoritaire.

J : " Je vous en prie mon Général ! " concéda Jack.

H : " Trop aimable. Jonas votre femme vient de perdre les eaux et a été transporté à l'infirmerie où elle ne devrait plus tarder à accoucher ! "

Jo : " Oh mon dieu ! "

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Jonas pour réaliser ce que venait de dire le général.

Jack s'avança tranquillement les mains dans les poches vers Jonas et lui dit à l'oreille.

J : " À votre place je mettrais la turbo en direction de l'infirmerie. "

Jo : " C'est une idée. "

Après ce petit intermède, tous coururent à l'infirmerie d'où sortait justement Janet.

Jan : " Pile à temps Jonas ! "

Jo : " J'ai toujours eut le sens du timing ! " dit il avec un sourire.

Jan : " Bon, Jonas vous pouvez entrer nous passerons à la phase active du travail dans un moment, pour les autres je vous ferai prévenir dès que le bébé sera là. "

Puis Janet repartit dans son infirmerie suivie de Jonas.

****

SG-C, infirmerie, chambre où accouche Eléa :

E : " Jonas Quinn je vais te tuer si tu ne ramènes pas tes fesses dans les dix secondes qui suivent !!! " tonna Eléa de son lit.

C'est à ce moment là que Jonas apparut avec Janet sur les talons. (très bonne synchronisation!)

E : " Qu'est ce que tu fichais ?!? " demanda t-elle énervée.

Jo : " Bonjour, je vais bien, on est tous rentré en un seul morceau et on a réussi a ramené Jacob ! Merci d'avoir demandé ! " dit Jonas avec un sourire.

E : " T'aurais pas pu le sauver plus vite ?!? "

Jo : " Mais c'est pas de ma faute ! " tenta de se défendre Jonas. " Ce sont les tok'râs qui nous accompagnaient qui traînaient les pieds ! "

E : " Oh n'essaie pas de te justifier ! " le coupa Eléa.

Jonas ne préféra rien ajouté voyant bien que plus il parlait plus il s'enfonçait.

Ce fut un accouchement long et difficile. Jonas se fit broyer les mains par sa chère et tendre moitié et bien évidemment sa femme lui jura que ce serait leur premier et dernier enfant à moins qu'il ne trouve le moyen de les mettre lui-même au monde, Sans oublier bien sûr que plus jamais il ne poserait les mains sur elle si ce n'est en rêve et même là encore ce n'était pas sûr. (oïe!)

Après huit heures d'effort et d'insultes en tout genre envers ce pauvre Jonas, merci la censure au passage, Eléa fut délivrée : le monstre était sorti. Jonas et Eléa étaient les heureux parents d'un petit garçon. Bien sûr toute la base attendait des nouvelles de l'accouchement, ainsi que SG-1. Une fois le petit bonhomme nettoyé il fut rendu à sa mère qui n'attendait qu'une seule chose : sentir son fils tout contre elle pour se convaincre de la réalité de ces souvenirs, que son fils était bel et bien là. Son fils cachait sa tête dans le cou de sa maman. Jonas était très ému à la vue de sa femme et de son enfant. Ce jour était le plus beau de sa vie. Alors que Eléa se reposait bien installée dans son lit, ainsi que le bébé qui lui dormait les bras de son père, on frappa à la porte.

J : " On peut entrer ? " demanda Jack au nouveau père.

Jo : " Bien sûr. "

Tous entrèrent suivis de Janet.

J : " Alors comment va… Au fait c'est quoi son nom ? "

Jo : " À vrai dire nous n'en avons pas encore vraiment discuté. "

J : " Il serait peut être temps de vous y mettre ! " dit Jack avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Jo : " En effet. "

E : " Il est vrai que ce serait une bonne chose. " ajouta Eléa qui venait de se réveiller.

Eléa regarda Jonas.

E : " Et je crois avoir trouvé le nom idéal pour ce petit ange. " dit elle avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres en regardant son fils qui dormait toujours paisiblement dans les bras de Jonas.

Jo : " Ah oui ? " demanda son mari.

Eléa acquièça.

E : " Je vous présente Jonas Quinn Junior, mais pour les proches ce sera Joey ! " dit elle fière de sa trouvaille. Jonas embrassa son épouse et lui murmura à l'oreille :

Jo : " Merci. "

Jan : " C'est un très… ouh … joli… pré …nom… "

Des petites douleurs lancinantes se faisaient ressentir au niveau du bas ventre de notre cher doc, ce qui inquiéta un instantanément son archéologue de mari. (je sens que Joey va pas être le seul bébé de la journée! T'as tout compris !!!)

D : " Janet, chérie ça va ? " demanda t-il à la limite de la panique.

Jan : " Oh… oh… nom… " dit cette dernière alors qu'elle sentait un liquide chaud et visqueux lui couler entre les jambes.

D : " Janet, qu'est ce que tu as ? " demanda Daniel qui cette fois paniquait pour de bon.

Jan : " Le bébé arrive ! "

D : " Pardon ? "

Jan : " Daniel je vais avoir le bébé là, maintenant, tout de suite !!! " s'écria t-elle. " Il faut te le dire en quelle langue ? "

J : " Eh donc ! Tenter l'ancien égyptien ! " dit Jack en plaisantant pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mais vu le regard noir que lui lancèrent le doc et le petit scarabée, il comprit immédiatement qu'il aurait encore mieux fait de se taire.

Entre temps Sam avait fait appelé le médecin en second et une équipe médicale pour Janet.

****

SG-C, infirmerie, chambre où accouche Janet :

Jan : " Je te hais ! "

D : " Mais non ! Tu dis ça seulement parce que tu as mal ! "

Jan : " Oh que non ! Je te déteste vraiment ! Aaaahhh !!! "

D : " AAAAHHH !!! Chérie lâche moi la main !!! Tu es en train de me la broyée !!! Pitié mon amour !!! "

Jan : " Pas de pitié ! Tu as mal hein mauviette ? " (c'est pire que l'accouchement d'Eléa!)

D : " Oui ! " lui assura Daniel en la regardant dans les yeux.

Ja : " Dis toi que ce n'est que le dixième de ce que je subis en ce moment pour mettre au monde ta progéniture !!! Alors maintenant tu sais ce que tu fais ? " dit elle en haletant.

D : " Quoi ? " demanda Daniel qui n'était pas rassuré par le regard noir de son épouse.

Jan : " TU LA FERME ET TU SOUFFRE EN SILENCE !!! " lui hurla t-elle. (wow elle y va pas de main morte, si vous me pardonnez l'expression)

Après douze heures d'insultes et d'aboiements envers ce pauvre Daniel, vint pour Janet l'heure de la délivrance. Quand le médecin déposa le bébé dans les bras de Janet cette dernière pleura de joie. Daniel s'approcha précautionneusement de sa femme et de son petit garçon. Et oui notre doc avait mis au monde un archéologue taille réduite. Daniel embrassa son fils sur le front et sa femme.

D : " Merci. " lui dit il à l'oreille.

Jan : " Pourquoi ? " demanda Janet.

D : Pour être dans ma vie et me donner ce que je désirai le plus au monde : une famille. "

Janet embrassa son mari à son tout avec tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, le tout en faisant évidemment bien attention de ne pas réveiller leur petit garçon. C'est à ce moment là que le reste de SG-1, Cassandra, le Général Hammond ainsi que Eléa dans un fauteuil roulant avec Joey dans les bras entrèrent.

J : " On vous dérange ? "

D : " A vrai dire o… "

Jan : " Pas du tout ! " le coupa Janet.

S : " Alors comment allez vous ? "

Jan : " Fatiguée mais ça va. Je vous présente Nicolas Jackson ! "

S : " Nicolas ? Comme votre grand père c'est cela Daniel ? "

D : " Oui. "

Sam regardait intensément le petit Nicolas pendant que Janet et Eléa échangeaient leurs sentiments face à leurs accouchements respectifs.

Jan : " Sam vous voulez le prendre ? " demanda Janet.

S : " Oui, merci. "

Janet donna Nicolas à Sam. Cette dernière reprit la contemplation de ce petit être. Jack remarqua que Sam était perdu dans ses pensées. Alors il s'approcha lentement de Sam.

J : " Hey Sammy chérie ! A quoi penses tu ? "

Sam donna le petit Nicolas à son père.

S : " En fait je me posais des questions. "

J : " A quoi pensais tu ? " demanda t-il espérant que ça n'aurait rien à voir ave le boulot ou l'une de ses expériences scientifiques.

S : " Je me demandais à quoi ressemblerait notre enfant… "

Jack regardait Sam abasourdi parce qu'elle venait de dire.

S : " Mais bon ça on ne le saura que dans six mois, il faut juste que je sois un peu patiente… Bon je dois aller finir une expérience. " (le super changement de conversation!)

Elle embrassa Jack et partit en direction de son labo, laissant Jack totalement médusé, comme toutes les autres personnes dans la pièce.

J : " Qu'est ce qu'elle a voulu dire par on ne le saura que dans… SAMMY !!! " appela t-il en prenant la même direction que sa dulcinée. (elle est enceinte!!! Je vous jure les hommes!)

****

Cinq mois plus tard, Colorado, Eglise de Colorado Springs :

Nous y voilà enfin, c'est le jour tant attendu du mariage entre Sam et Jack. Après toutes ces années d'attente ils allaient s'unir pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Sam était à présente enceinte de huit mois et arborait un joli ventre bien rond au plus grand bonheur de Jack. Tous leurs amis et leurs familles étaient là, et je peux vous dire qu'il y avait du monde !!!

****

Eglise de Colorado Springs, du côté des hommes :

Jack ne tenait pas en place en n'arrêtait pas de s'en prendre à Daniel et à Jonas pour des broutilles. Les pauvres étaient à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus, de l'attacher et de le bâillonner mais Teal'c veillait au grain et calmait Jack. Mais tout à coup une idée plus ou moins lumineuse traversa l'esprit de Daniel et Jonas. Ils se regardèrent et se mirent d'accord pour se venger de Jack. Ils leur cassait les pieds depuis trop d'années l'heure de la vengeance avait sonné.

J : " Vous avez bien les alliances ? " demanda Jack en regardant Daniel.

Pour Daniel et Jonas s'était le signal de départ de leur vengeance.

D : " Bien sûr ! " dit Daniel en fouillant ses poches. Puis on vit la mine de notre archéologue s'assombrir.

J : " Quoi ?!? " demanda Jack inquiet en voyant la tête de Daniel.  
D : " Oops !!! "

J : " Comment ça oops ?!? DANIEL !!! "

Jo : " Calmez vous Jack, on va bien leur remettre la main dessus. "

C'est à ce moment là que l'on tapa à la porte.

Jo : " J'y vais ! "

Jonas ouvrit à peine la porte, parla deux secondes et la ferma de suite sans que Jack ait pu voire qui avait frappé. Jonas arrivait avec une tête à faire peur, comme si on lui avait annoncé Armaggedon. Bien sûr Jack était à deux doigts de totalement pété les plombs.

J : " Qu'est ce qui se passe Jonas ? "

Jo : " Bah… il semblerait que … euh… Sam ne soit pas là… " dit il avec un air penaud.

Jack s'écroula sur un siège, la tête dans les mains. Les deux compères comprirent bien vite que finalement ça n'était pas une idée si lumineuse que ça.

Teal'c avait compris depuis le départ que Daniel et Jonas faisait marcher, que dis je, courir Jack pour se venger. Il leur lança un regard qui leur fit comprendre qu'il était plus que temps de mettre un point à cette plaisanterie plus que douteuse. Alors les deux compères s'avancèrent vers Jack, Daniel sortit les alliances.

D : " C'était une blague ! "

Jack leva les yeux incrédules vers Daniel.

Jo : " Ne vous inquiétez pas Sam est bien là, c'était Eléa qui voulait s'assurer pour Sam qui vous n'aviez pas mis les voiles pendant qu'elle mettait le sien ! " dit Jonas avec un sourire.

D et Jo : " On est désolé. " dirent ils tout penaud.

J : " C'était une blague de très mauvais goût ! Vous devriez avoir honte de vous ! C'est ça l'exemple que vous donner à vos fils messieurs ? Et bien je ne vous félicite pas du tout ! Attendez que j'en parle à vos épouses !!! " (attention à la vengeance des femmes du SGC! Ca me rappelle quelque chose cette phrase! Chut Vick c'est secret défense ! faut pas leur parler de notre projet de fic !!! )

Teal'c regardait Jack gronder Daniel et Jonas comme deux enfants, il trouvait ça plutôt drôle mais les autres ne devaient surtout pas le savoir sinon il perdrait encore de son mystère.

J : " Ne recommencez plus jamais ça tous les deux ! "

D et Jo : " Promis. "

****

Eglise de Colorado Springs, du côté des femmes :

Heureusement du côté des dames ce n'était pas vraiment la même chose, il y avait de l'animation mais ce n'était pas à cause de blagues vaseuses. Ces dames riaient à gorge déployée de situation cocasse qu'elles avaient vécu, des mariages auxquelles elles avaient assistés. Pendant ce temps là elles aidaient Sam à se préparer. Eléa revenait de chez ces messieurs et elle était pliée en deux de rire, elle s'en tenait les côtes.

S : " Je peux savoir ce qui te fais rire ? Je suis si vilaine que ça dans cette robe ? " demanda Sam.

E : " Mais non Sam tu es magnifique et ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ! "

Jan : " Bon bah alors raconte ! Il n'y a pas de raison qu'il n'y ait que toi qui rigole !!! " dit Janet que la curiosité tenaillait.

E : " Je suis allée voir les hommes pour voir où ils en étaient comme tu me l'as demandé Sam. "

S : " Jack est bien là ? " demanda t-elle soudainement prise de panique qu'il est mis les voiles.

E : " Oui oui ne te fais pas de souci, il est là, habillé et tout le tremblement. "

Jan : " Alors, qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? "

E : " Quand j'ai frappé c'est Jonas qui m'a ouvert… "

S et Jan : " Et… "

E : " Ces messieurs étaient en train de se venger ! "

S et Jan : " Quoi ?!? "

E : " D'après ce que m'a dit Jonas en vitesse, Jack les rendait totalement fous alors Daniel lui faisait croire qu'il avait perdu les alliances et Jonas allaient lui dire que vous aviez mis les voiles ! "

S : " Ils ne doivent pas tenir à la vie ! "

Jan : " Oui quand ils vont dire à Jack que ce n'est pas vrai il va les tuer ! "

E : " Et alors ça te pose un problème à toi ? "

Jan : " Non pas vraiment ! " dit elle en souriant.

Elles partirent toutes les trois dans une crise de rire.

S : " Non mais franchement, allez dites moi ce que vous en pensez ? "

Jan : " Sam pour la énième fois : tu es magnifique ! "

S : " Je t'en prie je ressemble à une grosse baleine échouée ! " dit Sam en se regardant dans le miroir.

E : " Sam, puis je te rappeler un petit détail ? "

S : " Quoi ? "

E : " Tu es enceinte de huit mois !!! " 

Elles se regardèrent et se mirent à rire. C'est à ce moment là qu'entra Jacob. Quand il vit sa petite file dans sa robe de marier il en resta cloué sur place.

Jac : " Ma chérie tu es magnifique ! " dit en l'embrassant sur le front.

S : " Merci papa. "

On pouvait percevoir de l'amertume dans la voix de Sam. Jacob s'en aperçut et se doutait de la cause de cette amertume.

Jac : " Sam chérie qu'est ce que tu as ? "

S : " J'aurais tant voulu qu'elle soit là… " dit elle alors qu'une larme coulait de ses yeux bleus.

Jac : " Sam chérie, ta mère te regarde de là où elle se trouve, j'en suis sûre ! "

Jacob essuya la larme de sa fille et l'étreignit.

Janet et Eléa regardèrent cette scène et en laissèrent échapper une larme.

Jac : " Et ben, que d'émotion ! " dit il en regardant les demoiselles d'honneur. " Bon que diriez vous d'y aller mesdames, j'en connais un qui se trouve devant l'autel qui est en train de se ronger les sangs !!! "

S : " Allez c'est parti !!! "

****

Eglise de Colorado Springs, devant l'autel :

Jack était assez nerveux, c'était le grand moment tant attendu. Jack se posait des questions plus stupides les une que les autres, du genre : _et si elle avait changé d'avis ?_, j'en passe et des meilleurs. C'est à ce moment précis de ses pensées que la marche nuptiale commençait à plein régime. Alors toute l'assemblée se leva, les demoiselles d'honneur entrèrent suivies de Sam et de son père. Jack avait l'impression d'avoir un ange devant les yeux. Sam était magnifique, et il la trouvait encore plus belle enceinte de huit mois. Elle lui souriait en s'approchant de lui, et plus elle avançait vers l'autel, plus elle savait que c'était lui l'homme qu'elle attendait depuis toutes ces années. Jack à ce moment lui se dit qu'il a été bête d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps, (je te le fais pas dire!) mais bon vaut mieux tard que jamais. Alors qu'ils étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Jacob devait lâcher la main de Sam pour la remettre à jack mais Jacob ne voulait pas lâcher ma main de sa petite fille.

S : " Papa, s'il te plaît lâche moi la main ! "

Jacob semblait rester sourd aux appels de Sam. Alors Teal'c prit les choses en main, il arriva souleva Jacob de terre, ce qui le surpris et alors il lâcha la main de Sam. Teal'c déposa Jacob à côté du Général Hammond. Evidemment cette scène fit rire l'assemblée et les futurs mariés. (ça c'était mon idée! Je sais zet comme tu vois je ne m'en cache pas !!!)

La cérémonie put enfin commencé.

Prêtre : " Jonathan Charles O'Neill voulez vous prendre pour épouse Samantha Elisabeth Carter ici présente ? Voulez vous l'aimer, la chérir et l'honorer, dans le bonheur, comme dans le malheur, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la maladie comme dans la santé jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? "

J : " Oui. "dit il en regardant Sam droit dans ses magnifiques yeux saphirs.

P : " Et vous Samantha Elisabeth Carter voulez vous prendre pour époux Jonathan Charles O'Neill ici présent ? Voulez vous l'aimer, le chérir et l'honorer, dans le bonheur, comme dans le malheur, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la maladie comme dans la santé jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? "

S : " Oui. " répondit elle sincèrement tout en regardant l'homme qu'elle aimait droit dans les yeux.

P : " Si quelqu'un à un motif valable contre cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais. " dit le prêtre haut et fort.

C'est alors que Teal'c et maître Brata'c se levèrent ainsi qu'une dizaine de soldat et quelques tok'râs armes aux poings. Sam et Jack se retournèrent vers Hammond.

H : " C'est juste au cas où un insensé oserait se levé et s'opposer à ce mariage que j'attends depuis des années ! " (et nous on l'attends toujours! Mais c'est une très bonne idée!)

Jac et Sam rirent à cet aveu de Hammond et ainsi la cérémonie reprit là où elle avait été arrêtée.

P : " Bien, au nom de Dieu et de l'Eglise, et par l'autorité qui m'a été conféré par l'état du Colorado, je vous déclare à présent mari et femme ! Vous pouvez embrassez la mariée ! "

J : " En voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne ! "

Jack embrassa alors sa nouvelle épouse sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement, de hourras et surtout de enfin !!!

P : " Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, j'ai l'honneur et le plaisir de vous présenter : Monsieur et Madame O'Neill ! " dit le prêtre un sourire aux lèvres.

Alors que notre couple préférée sortait de l'Eglise sous les applaudissements de tous Sam sentit une douleur au niveau du ventre et se plia en deux. Jack soutenu Sam pour ne pas qu'elle s'effondre sur le sol.

J : " Sam !!! "

S : " J'ai mal Jack… " dit elle apeuré.

J : " Janet ! " appela jack.

Janet arriva jusqu'aux jeunes mariés.

Jan : " Sam, qu'est ce que tu as ? "

S : " Le bébé arrive ! "

J et Jan : " Tu es sûre ? "

S : " Oui ! Je viens de perdre les eaux ! "

Jan : " Direction l'hôpital ! J'appelle une ambulance tout de suite Sam ! " dit Janet alors que Sam se tordait à cause d'une nouvelle contraction.

S : " Je ne veux pas accoucher à l'hôpital ! Je veux aller à la base ! "

J : " Sam… "

S : " Jack s'il te plaît, je me sentirai plus en sécurité là bas ! On ne sait jamais, imagine que le NID veuille le bébé ! "

J : " Pourquoi il le voudrait ? "

S : " S'il a des gênes tok'âs, ils le voudront ! Je ne veux pas courir ce risque ! "

Jan : " Elle a raison Jack, vaut mieux l'emmener à l'infirmerie et puis c'est moins loin que l'hôpital ! "

Jack s'inclina. Jack se tenait aux côtés de Sam et ne lui lâchait pas la main.

Sam se tourna vers Jack qui cachait sa peur.

S : " Jack, le bébé est en avance ! Il ne devait arriver que dans un mois ! "

J : " Bah j'aimerais biens avoir de qui il tient cet enfant ! " (c'est sûr que c'es pas de toi!)

S : " Jack c'est pas le moment de rire ! "

J : " Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer ! " dit Jack sur un ton apaisant en lui tenant la main.

C'est à ce moment là que Daniel arriva avec la voiture de Jack arriva et aida Sam à y monter.

S : " Janet ? " appela Sam.

Jan : " Oui ? "

S : " Je veux que ce soit toi qui t'occupe de l'accouchement ! "

Jan : " Mais il était hors de question que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui s'en occupe très chère ! Allez maintenant tu penses bien à respirer ! "

Jack se retourna vers les invités.

H : " Ne vous inquiétez pas Colonel, j'emmène tout le monde au mess de la base ! "

J : " Merci Général. "

S : " Je veux pas avoir l'air de ne penser qu'à moi mais j'aimerais accoucher autre part que dans le panier à salade qui te sers de voiture! "

Alors Jack monta dans l'ambulance et ils prirent la direction de la base.

****

SG-C, infirmerie, salle où accouche Sam :

Sam se trouvait en salle de travaille depuis une heure déjà et les contractions lui faisaient de plus en plus mal.

J : " Souris chérie je t'aime ! " dit Jack en pointant une caméra sur Sam.

S : " Aaahhh ! Vas t'en avec ta caméra tu me dégoûte !!! Ah oh ih !!! Ca fait mal ! Ah oh ih !!! Ma mère me l'avait dit, c'est de ta faute !!! Tu ne me toucheras plus jamais !!! " hurla Sam à Jack.

J : " Chérie dis quelque chose à la caméra ! "

S : " Ta mère va tuer ton père sous tes yeux !!! "

Jack tiqua à ce que venait de dire Sam mais n'y prêta pas attention plus que ça.

J : " Mais Sam on va avoir un bébé ! "

S : " Non non, lis sur mes lèvres : je vais avoir un bébé ! Toi tu vas avoir une cassette vidéo ! " Puis Sam se retourna vers une des caméras de surveillance qui se trouvait dans sa chambre. " Vous n'avez rien d'autre à foutre que de me regarder souffrir le martyr vous ?!? "

J : " Ils ne peuvent pas t'entendre il n'y a pas la son. " lui dit Jack 

S : " Mon amour ? La ferme ! " dit Sam en se saisissant du caméscope de Jack et en l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie.

J : " Mais chérie on l'a fait ensemble dans l'amour ! "

S : " Ne viens pas me parler de ta petite contribution ! J'ai eut plus de plaisir la dernière fois que j'ai changé de tampon et au moins je me sentais fraîche ! "

Et là Janet s'en mêle en entrant dans la salle d'accouchement, après s'être calmée car cette dernière se tenait derrière la porte ainsi que tous les autres membres de SG-1 et avait entendu les paroles de Sam.

Jan : " Allez Sam, c'est le moment de pousser ! "

S : " Janet ça fait mal ! "

Jan : " C'est normal, c'est normal ! "

S : " Janet donne moi quelque chose pour la douleur ! N'importe quoi pour m'endormir ! De l'héroïne… de la morphine… un rapport de Daniel… " (un coup de zat? Au pire oui !!!)

Ce dernier derrière la porte n'avait pas vraiment apprécié l'allusion de Sam à ses rapports mais ne dit rien préférant mettre ça sur le compte de la douleur.

Jan : " C'est normal, c'est normal ! Je sais que ça fait mal Sam, j'y suis passée je te signale ! Maintenant il faut pousser ! Allez Sam pousse ! "

S : " Oh Janet arrête de me dire de pousser et puis va le chercher ! Il est où ??? Appelle le sur son portable !!! Janet c'est pas possible qu'est ce qui se passe ? Est-ce qu'il sort avec son siège auto ou quoi ? "

Jan : " C'est normal, c'est normal !!! Comment te sens tu Sam ? "

S : " Oh toi espèce de sale médecin incompétent… "

Ses paroles furent étouffées par la main de Jack qui se mit sur la bouche de Sam pour éviter que sa dulcinée ne dise trop d'horreurs. Jack regarda Janet dans les yeux.

Jan : " Ce n'est rien Jack ! " dit elle en voyant le regard de Jack.

J : " Désolée Janet, elle est pas comme ça d'habitude ! "

Jan : " Je sais ! " dit cette dernière.

S : " C'est parce que d'habitude j'ai pas Obélix qui me sort de l'entre deux jambes !!! " hurla t-elle à son mari. " Oh je souffre, je souffre !!! "

J : " Je souffre avec toi mon amour, je suis là ! "

S : " NON ! Je souffre… je… je souffre ! Tu veux souffrir toi ? Et ben j'ai couché avec Daniel !!! "

A ce moment là Janet leva les yeux de son travail et Jack était estomaqué.

S : " C'est pas vrai ! Mais là t'as souffert hein ?!? " dit elle avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres. " Qui l'a porté pendant 8 mois ? Qui ne va pas pouvoir s'asseoir pendant des semaines ? Qui ressemble à sauver Willy ? C'est moi !!! Oh il sort de mon ventre ! Il sort de mon ventre ! " (arrêtes j'en peux plus j'ai les larmes aux yeux! Au cas où vous l'auriez pas reconnu c'est le sketch de Kavanagh!

Jan : " Allez Sam pousser une dernière fois et votre bébé sera là !!! "

Après un dernier effort et que Jack ait définitivement les deux broyés par une Sam totalement déchaînée, un petit bout pointa son mignon petit nez.

Jan : " C'est une magnifique petite fille ! " annonça Janet.

J : " Oh regarde Sam elle vient même avec le câble ! "

Sam sourit nerveusement à la tentative d'humour de Jack.

Janet donna la petite fille à ses parents qui n'attendait qu'une chose c'était de prendre leur bout de chou dans leurs bras.

J : " Elle est magnifique ! Comme sa maman ! "

Sam en avait les larmes à l'œil, sa fille était là dans ses bras et cette dernière semblait néanmoins avoir irrité du caractère de son père car elle pleurait à pleins poumons !

S : " Chut mon amour ! Maman est là ! "

Sam berça sa petite fille jusqu'à ce que cette dernière se calme.

Au bout plusieurs minutes tout le monde débarqua pour voir la nouvelle venue au sein du SG-C. Quand Jacob entra, il fut attendrit par la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux et aussi un peu amusé. Sam berçait on enfant pendant que Jack avait les deux mains dans de la glace ! Y a pas à dire ce n'était vraiment pas un couple comme les autres ! (ça c'est sûr! et c'est tant mieux!)

Jac : " Je peux entrer ? "

S : " Bien sûr ! "

D : " Et nous aussi on peut ? "

J : " Ouais. " dit Jack peut convaincu.

Ils entrèrent et purent voir la petite merveille qui avait permis de voir Sam sous un jour nouveau.

Jac : " Alors ? "

S : " Je vous présente Elisabeth Jane Carter O'Neill ! " dit Sam fièrement en regardant son mari que se massait encore les mains.

Ils étaient enfin heureux, mariés et avaient fondé une famille : ils avaient tout pour être heureux ! Mais l'un comme l'autre savait qu'ils avaient encore des ennemis qui les conduiraient vers de nouvelles aventures tout à fait farfelues ! Mais c'était ça vivre au SG-C, et pour rien au monde il ne voudra changé ça !

Fin

Oui, on sait, c'est pas trop tôt, mais bon il faut du temps pour la perfection ! Mais comme vous voyez on y arrive quand même !!!

Allez soyez sympa et envoyez nous des mails que l'on sache ce que vous en pensez, que ce soit bon ou mauvais c'est pas grave !

Bon évidemment, on peut s'arrêter là, donc cette fic sera suivi de _Enfin ils se déclarent (4) : pour quand les vacances ?_

Ne nous tuer pas, on y travaille déjà !!!

@llez plus pour de nouvelles aventures Stargate

Dinou, Vanous et Vicky


End file.
